


Bitte Bitte Gib Mir Gift

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: Let's go on another journey together guys!(:
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Reader, Eric Harris/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GONNA TRY THIS ALTERNATE ENDING TYPE THING!! There is a note in the second chapter telling when to switch if you want to play along! Comments are always welcome!!

As I lean up against the wall with my arms folded over my chest I can’t help but wonder why I was so excited to come here in the first place. Sure it’s the last party before school starts back signaling the beginning of my last year of high school, but as I’m posted up against the wall watching my drunk friends having the time of their lives while I have to stay sober enough to drive, I honestly wish I could just be at home cuddled up with my dog.  
“Y/n! Come dance with us!” My friend Holly yells from the middle of the living room where all of the furniture has been pushed back for a makeshift dance floor.  
I hold my hand in front of me and shake my head no before looking away. My eyes land on the opposite wall from me where I see a group of our guy friends standing around talking. I decide I would rather join them than keep looking like a complete idiot standing alone.  
“Y/n where have you been all my life?” my oldest friend Dylan slurs out as he drapes his long arm over my shoulders.  
“Jesus Dylan, You should switch to water” I laugh out as I try my best to hold him up.  
“And you should stop letting them force you to be the DD all the time” he says back as he boops my nose with one finger before falling down into a nearby chair.  
“He’s right ya know” our other mutual friend Nate says as I lean against the wall next to him.  
“Somebody has to be the responsible one” I reply as I watch him take another drink from his styrofoam cup.  
“That’s why we play paper, rock, scissors for it” Nate laughs out.  
“I imagine I would still somehow end up being the sober one” I say back with a huff.  
“Don’t feel bad. Eric always loses to” Nate says as he points his finger over at the guy who I had been avoiding since March of last school year. I let my eyes run over him and when we make eye contact I quickly avert mine back to Nate.  
“Still with that shit?” Nate whispers over to me and I feel my cheeks get hot.  
“Please stop” I reply, pleading with my eyes.  
“I’ll stop but you two need to clear the air. I don’t know if I can handle another whole year of the awkwardness” he says before taking another long drink.  
“I’m not going there. Plus, I ended up happy with my prom date after all” I say as I elbow him in the side making him choke on his drink.  
“Yeah he was pretty cute” he replies pushing me away from him.  
“If you don’t have a girlfriend by this March you are totally taking me again” I say more demanding than asking.  
“Oh fuck no. Not that” he says with a laugh before he finishes his drink and walks into the kitchen for a refill.  
I start to feel awkward standing alone and so close to Eric so I make my way over to the chair Dylan crashed down in and I make myself comfortable on the arm of it.  
“How am I gonna pick up a chick with you attached to my hip?” Dylan says as he gives me a serious look.  
“How are you going to pick up a chick if you won’t even talk to one?” I shoot back causing a smile to form on his lips and he opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted.  
“She got ya there” Eric says and I turn my head to see him standing right behind the chair. I feel my eyes go wide and Dylan’s smile starts to fade as he watches the panic wash over me.  
“Wanna go outside?” Dylan asks as he reaches up and takes my hand like he has done a million times since we were in middle school.  
“I really want to go home” I say as quietly as I can.  
“Come on” Dylan says as he stands and leads me out the side door of the house and into the garage. The garage door is opened but there are no other people out here. It’s August so it’s still hot at night for the most part but when we walk out the air immediately makes me feel better.  
“You don’t have to stay out here Dyl. I knew he was going to be here. He is always everywhere” I say trying to hide my embarrassment.  
“Well he is one of my best friends. But so are you. I’m not leaving you alone to wallow in your self pity” he says as we sit down on the edge of the garage with our legs out straight, both leaning back on our hands.  
“I’m not wallowing. He can suck a dick for all I care” I blurt out causing Dylan to burst into laughter.  
“Oh god I could see his face hearing you say that” he laughs loudly.  
“It’s the truth” I say knowing it is not at all.  
“We need to find you a boyfriend Y/n” he says as he stops laughing and looks at me with a big smile.  
“Yeah because that worked out real well for me last time” I say back shaking my head no.  
“So you make an effort one time and it doesn’t work so you just give up?” he asks, squinting at me.  
“Dylan this conversation applies to you to ya know” I say with a smile.  
“No no, we aren’t talking about me here” he says dramatically.  
“We aren’t talking about me either then” I reply causing us both to laugh again.  
“Who are we talking about then?” I hear from behind us and my heart falls to my stomach.  
“Dude, You are my boy but you can’t take a hint for shit” Dylan says as he looks behind us and I stare straight ahead.  
“Take a hint? I’d say running away everytime I enter a room is more than a hint” Eric replies and I don’t dare move.  
“Then what the hell? Go away” Dylan says as he makes the shooing motion with his hand.  
“I think me and y/n should talk” Eric says as he sits down on the other side of me and I feel my heart race increase.  
“Actually I have to agree with that” Dylan says as he starts to stand and leave but I grab his arm and pull him back down.  
“Alright damnit, start talking” he says as he makes himself comfortable again.  
“Well this is gonna be weird” Eric says before clearing his throat and putting his hands in his lap.  
“Y/n I’m sorry for what I did. It was a real fucked up move and completely out of character for me. If I could go back and do it again I swear I would do it right this time. I should have came to you and apologized immediately but I was too chicken shit to face you” he says without looking at me which is completely fine because I don’t know if I could handle that right now.  
I sit quietly not wanting to open my mouth in fear of letting all my built up aggression towards him come out.  
“You know how I feel about it” Dylan responds for me and I close my eyes waiting for the impact.  
“Yeah I’ve heard it all before. I’m not talking to you right now” Eric says not missing a beat and I can feel the anger coming off of Dylan.  
“What you haven’t heard is how I’m glad she ended up not sitting at home all night upset and alone, How I’m glad that Nate had the guts to ask her to go so that she could have a good night not crying over your dumbass” Dylan says as his voice rises with every word.  
“Well I’m fucking glad he did to!” Eric fires back as they lock eyes in a glare off.  
“Dylan, go away” Eric says, finally losing the battle.  
Dylan looks at me questioningly and I nod my head up and down hesitantly and against my better judgment.  
“I’ll step on you Reb” Dylan says as he stands and walks away and I try to hide the laugh wanting to come out.  
“So funny Lurch” Eric replies as Dylan disappears back inside the house and I’m left out here alone with the guy I shed many tears over.  
“Say something please” he says, breaking the silence.  
“I don’t really know what you want me to say Eric” I reply and as his name leaves my lips for the first time in 5 months I feel my body start to burn with that feeling of dread and excitement all mixed together.  
“I want you to say that you forgive me” he says as he finally looks over at me.  
“Forgive you? How can I forgive you for what you did to me?” I say finally daring to look into his eyes and instantly regretting it as I’m locked into them.  
He looks away and down at his hands and closes his eyes like he’s trying not to get angry.  
“You can’t forgive someone for bumping into you in the hall and you want me to forgive you for breaking my heart?” I blurt out feeling the wave of anger starting to wash over me.  
He takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly before he opens his eyes and looks back at me.  
“Get it out Y/n” he says as he turns his body towards me a little too close for my comfort.  
“How could you? Why?” I say as I try to let the anger hide my sadness.  
He doesn’t answer, he just stares back at me making me even more angry.  
“I believed all the bullshit you fed me. I wasted over a month of my life on you Eric. Staying up so late talking to you that I was falling asleep in class and shit but I didn’t care because I fucking loved you” I blurt out and i feel the wind get knocked out of me by my own words and at the same time I feel my mouth hanging open in pure terror.  
“You what?” he asks with wide eyes.  
“No” I say as I stand and hurry towards the door.  
“Fuck that” he says as he is on my heels and dodges in front of me to block my entry.  
“Stop running away from me” he demands as he stands between me and the door.  
“I can’t do this” I reply as I try to push past him but instead of moving his arms come around me.  
“Eric let me go!” I yell out as I push him away from me.  
“You did this! Fucking asshole! You made me look like such an idiot. I bought a dress and everything” I say as I feel the tears break free and start to run down my face.  
“Y/n I said I fucked up. I know I did. I knew it as soon as it happened. I knew how I made you feel. Instant karma” he says as he hangs his head looking down at the floor.  
“You didn’t give a shit about how it was going to make me feel. All you thought about was that hoebag asking you to prom. I know what went through your head. You thought you had a better chance at getting laid if you went with her. And it was just a joke on you all along” I say as I wipe the tears off my face hoping the words sting him to the core.  
“You are right” he says after a couple of seconds and I feel the pain start back in my chest. Even though I had the thought and knew it was probably true hearing him say it cut like a dull knife.  
I feel my hand go over my mouth and I start to back away from him as the first sob escapes my throat.  
“Y/n please don’t do that” he says as he takes a step towards me and I turn my back to him and walk straight to my car. I get inside and lock the doors and lay my head on the steering wheel and let it all out.  
A long time has gone by when I hear the tapping on my window. I slowly lift my head and see Dylan standing there squinting at me. I roll the window down and look up at him with swollen eyes.  
“How long have you been out here alone?” he asks as he leans in my window.  
I shrug my shoulders in response and lay my head back down as he opens the car door and sits on the side of it with his back to me.  
“I’m sorry y/n, I thought you two made up and went off somewhere. I didn’t know you were out here crying” he says as he lights a cigarette and passes it to me and I take it.  
“I want to go home” I say as the tears start to fall again.  
“Want me to go tell the drunk girls?” he asks as he looks back at me over his shoulder. I shake my head yes and he stands and walks back inside. Before I can close the door I see Eric get out of his car and start me way causing me to reach out quickly and close the door back and roll my window up before I turn my head and act like I don’t see him.  
“Can we please not leave it like this” he says as he stands outside my car with his hands in his pockets.  
I crack the window just enough to flick the cigarette at him and I roll it back up.  
“God damnit Y/n What else can I say to make this better?” he screams out as he puts his face closer to my window catching me off guard.  
“You’re screaming because there’s nothing left for you to say” I reply as I stare at him blankly.  
“Oh. Okay. Are we talking in song lyrics now? Cool. Bitte Bitte gib mir Gift” he spits out as he glares at me.  
I shoot him the middle finger as Dylan comes walking up behind him.  
“You good?” he asks as he stands behind Eric. I nod my head in response while still holding up my middle finger as Eric stares at me wildly.  
“They said they will catch a ride with someone else” Dylan says as he looks at me like I’m crazy and I finally lower my hand.  
“Good. I’m going home” I reply as I turn the key and start my car.  
“Please don’t Y/n” Eric says as his face falls and he slouches his shoulders.  
“If you were in my position would you stay?” I ask as I look back at him and Dylan shoots me a look before turning and walking back inside.  
“I doubt I would have even talked to you” Eric responds honestly.  
“Then why should I continue talking to you then?” I ask as I put my car in gear and get ready to pull out.  
“Because I miss you so much. I miss hearing your voice every night. I miss waiting by the phone for you to call. I miss watching you pull into the parking lot every morning and getting excited for you to come and hug me” he says as he holds onto my door handle hoping it will stop me from leaving.  
“I can’t do this again Eric” I say as I start to pull away and I look in my rearview mirror and see him standing in the street with his head down.

Once inside my house I go straight to my sisters room hoping she will still be awake. I knock on the door and hear her tell me to come in. I spill everything out that happened as she listens intently.  
“That sounds pretty intense” she says with wide eyes.  
“It was awful. And the worst part is that I wish I had stayed. I want nothing more than to just pretend like it never happened and go right back to how we were” I say as I start to cry again.  
“I have always liked Eric. I would hate to have to kill him if he hurts you again” she says trying to make me laugh but it backfires and I start to cry harder.  
“Oh great. Best big sister award does not go to me” she says as she comes to hug me and our phone line starts to ring.  
“Who the hell is calling at 1am?” she asks as she darts for the phone hoping it didn’t wake our parents up.  
“Hello?” she says into the phone.  
“Uhhh yeah she’s here. Who is this?” she says as she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.  
“Don’t lie to me this is not Dylan” she says with attitude.  
“Do we know a Eric?” she says looking at me with a smile.  
“No we don’t recall a Eric. Eric who?” she says into the phone.  
“Oh Eric Harris. That’s right, the one who keeps making my little sister cry” she says through her teeth.  
“Now why would I let you talk to her if you are just going to make her cry again?” she says not letting up at all.  
“Hmmm you promise you won’t you say?” she says as she purses her lips at me.  
“Tell me Eric Harris, What do you want to say to her then?” she asks as she holds the phone out and presses the speakerphone button.  
“That I swear on everything if she will give me another chance I will do anything to show her I will never hurt her again. I think I might love her” he says, making both of our mouths drop.  
“Well people that love other people don’t hurt them and make them cry Eric” she eventually says out.  
“I know I’m so stupid. I’m so fucking sorry” he says with so much emotion behind his voice it almost pains me.  
“Can I please talk to her?” he says not realizing I can hear him.  
“You are” I say as I move closer to the phone.  
“Ohh umm” he says and then goes silent.  
“You don’t love me” I say as I take the phone out of my sister's hand.  
“I said I think. Fuck this is weird. I want to talk to you in person” he says trying to save himself.  
“That didn’t work out too well for us” I reply as I cut the speakerphone off and walk into my bedroom.  
“Look, we are about to leave this party and I have to drop everybody off. Can I please come see you?” he pleads with me.  
“I’m not getting caught with a boy in my room and ending up grounded my whole senior year” I reply as I lay down on my bed.  
“Well I’ll come get you then” he says like it’s not a big deal.  
I think about it for a second and then decide fuck it.  
“I’ll watch for you” I reply as I pull my shoes back on.  
“Give me thirty minutes to drop these idiots off at Dylan’s” he says before hanging up.  
After I told my sister where I was going I snuck back out the front door and sat on the porch swing waiting for him. I hope I don’t regret this.

When I see his headlights coming down my road I walk to the end of the sidewalk and when he pulls up I open the door and get in and smile over at him.  
“God I miss you” he says as he smiles back at me and pulls away from my house.  
“Where are we gonna go?” I ask as I buckle up.  
“Damn Y/n you don’t miss me too?” he asks with a smile.  
“I’m here aren’t I?” I reply as I continue smiling at him like an idiot.  
“I guess I can live with that answer” he says as he continues driving.  
“Eric where are we going?” I ask again as I look at the side of his face. That damn jawline. I want to reach out and touch him so bad.  
“We are gonna go park my car and talk. Is that okay?” he asks as he glances over at me nervously.  
I instantly have a flashback of the last time we went and parked his car to talk. The same night I had my first real kiss. The sharp pain hits me in my chest as it all comes flooding back in. Four days after that kiss is when he ripped my heart out.  
I take a deep breath trying to seedy my heart and he notices.  
“You okay?” he asks as he reaches over to take my hand and I instinctively pull away.  
“Ah” he says as he pulls his hand back away from me.  
“I’m sorry” I say as he pulls the car up and cuts it off.  
“Don’t apologize to me” he says as he turns towards me in his seat.  
“I get it” he adds as he takes his hat off and runs his hand through his hair before tossing the hat in the backseat and looks back at me.  
“What was so special about her? What made her better than me?” I force out and it comes out very unsteady.  
“It’s not like that Y/n” he says with sympathy in his eyes.  
“I need you to tell me what it was like then” I say as I look away from him and out the window trying to compose myself.  
“I had a huge crush on her for a long time. Way before you came along. I thought that maybe she had felt the same way the whole time” he says trailing off when he realizes how bad it sounds.  
“Oh. great” I let out with a sarcastic laugh.  
“No wait” he starts but I cut him off.  
“Second best huh? Take me the fuck home Eric” I say as my anger turns into rage.  
“No Y/n please I didn’t mean” He tries to correct himself.  
“Oh you meant it exactly how it sounded because it was the truth” I say as I open the car door and get out slamming it closed and start to walk.  
“Fuck Y/n please I’m so sorry” he says as he jumps up and runs after me.  
I ignore him and keep walking not even knowing where I’m going but I know I have to get distance between us.  
“Don’t leave me Y/n” he yells out and I can tell he isn’t following me anymore so I stop and turn around to see him on his knees in the dirt looking over at me.  
“I didn’t do this, you did this” I say as I look back at him.  
“I don’t know how to fix it anymore” he says and I see him wipe his face and know he is wiping away tears.  
“I don’t think that you can Eric” I say back as I feel my heart crumble.  
He looks at me with agony written all over his face not knowing what else to say.  
“I can’t be someone’s second choice” I reply as I take a few steps backwards and then turn around and walk away.


	2. Who Needs Breaddsticks At Time Like this?

I walked alone in the dark for what seemed like hours before I finally came to a payphone. I called our phone line only to realize I had left my sister's phone in my room and she was probably fast asleep so I dialed the only other person I could think to call. Dylan. He answered on the second ring and I could hear the alcohol still affecting his speech.  
“Y/n? What the hell are you calling me at 3am for?” he asks, sounding shocked.  
“Because I’m stranded at the gas station and I need a ride” I say as the tears finally start to flow again.  
“What the fuck? What are you talking about?” he asks loudly.  
“What’s going on?” I hear Nate ask in the background.  
“Dylan please come get me” I cry out knowing the phone will cut off at any time.  
“Y/n I’ve been drinking all night I can’t drive” he says sounding worried.  
“I can. Where is she?” Nate says in the background as he takes the phone from Dylan and I tell him which store I’m at.  
“We will be there in like twenty minutes. Don’t get kidnapped” he says, making me smile a little.  
I walk over and sit on a bench outside the store and wait for them to come. I see a car turn in and instantly recognize it as Eric’s and my instincts kick in as I stand and start to walk the opposite way down the road.  
“Y/n get in the car” he yells out as he opens the door and walks towards me. I don’t respond, I just keep walking.  
“You really hate me huh?” he says from right behind me.  
“Just leave me alone” I finally say back as I see Dylan’s black car pull up with Nate behind the wheel and Dylan in the passenger seat.  
I sprint towards the car trying to get away from him and Dylan gets out and lets the seat up for me to get in.  
“How the hell did you two end up out here together?” he asks as I climb in the car.  
“Just drive” I say as he waves to Eric and gets in the car.

By the time we pull up in front of my house it's almost 4am.  
“Please let me sleep somewhere” Dylan moans out as the street light shines in his face.  
“Come on. You know mom and dad won’t mind you being here. And we can just lie and say Nate came out as gay” I say with a laugh as we all quietly sneak in the house and up to my room.  
“They will be gone to work before we get up anyways so they won’t even know anybody was here but you” I say to Dylan as I throw pillows and blankets on the floor for them. Dylan had slept on my floor many of times throughout the years after my parents realized we were 100% platonic.  
Dylan curls up in a ball and pulls the blanket over his head and is out within seconds.  
“I will never get how he does that” I say as I shake my head at Nate who is laying on the floor opposite Dylan.  
“Y/n are you okay?” he asks as he looks up at me with a worried look. I shake my head no in response and cover my face with my blanket trying to hide my sorrow.  
I hear him get up and I feel the bed dip down behind me as he lays down with me and holds me while I cry.  
I open my eyes sometime the next day and feel Nate’s arms still wrapped around me and I sink back into the comfort of being held as I drift back to sleep.  
“What the fuck?” I hear Dylan say loudly waking me up as I open my eyes and see him sitting straight up looking at us.  
“Hey no, she was upset and I fell asleep” Nate says as he moves off the bed and stands up stretching.  
“That’s not what that looked like at all” Dylan says with a big goofy grin on his face.  
“Shut up” I say as I throw my pillow at him and stand up and walk into my bathroom. I look horrible. My eyes are swollen from the thousands of tears I had cried. My hair is in knots. I have to get my shit together.  
I brush my teeth and wash my face and brush through my hair before I walk out to see the boys folding the blankets to put away.  
“Knock knock” my sister says as she opens the door and walks in.  
‘Hey do you have my pho” she starts to say before she freezes in shock.  
“Why are there two boys in your room? I mean this one I get” she says pointing at Dylan.  
“But why is Nate in your room and I know you just woke up?” she asks with a smile.  
“You guys are the worst” I say as I pick up her phone and toss it to her.  
“If you say so” she says with a smile as she walks out of the room.  
“We should go. My mom is probably pissed” Dylan says as he puts his shoes on and gives me a quick hug before walking out of my room.  
“I guess we are leaving” Nate says as he walks over and gives me a big hug picking me up off the ground as he does.  
“You know where to find me” he says over his shoulder with a smile as he also disappears.  
“What the fuck” I breathe out as I fall down on my bed.

After a shower and food my parents get home and I hang out in the living room with them for a while before I go back to my room and sit down at my computer. 

Rebdomine: Can we talk?  
Y/n: No.  
Rebdomine: Never?

I close the chat window and don’t respond. I can’t cry over him anymore.

Wurmhole: You better be glad I love you. My mom was super pissed until she realized I was out saving your ass.  
Y/n: You know I love you Dylan. Thank you.  
Wurmhole: Nate wants to know if you love him to(:  
Y/n: Does Nate ever go to his own house?  
Wurmhole: he said he will go if you will go with him  
Wurmhole: I did not write that hahahaha  
Y/n: I figured. Nate you are crazy.  
Wurmhole: He says he was being serious though hehe

I sit back for a minute and reread it before I respond. I mean we have been friends forever so I don’t know why that would be weird.

Y/n: Tell him to call me.

Not three minutes later my phone rings.  
“Don’t make this weird” I say with a laugh.  
“You don’t make it weird. Come watch a movie with me?” Nate asks and I can hear the smile in his voice.  
“Eww god no” I say trying to hide my laugh.  
“Well, can’t say I didn’t try” he replies trying to sound sad.  
“Shut up idiot. When?” I ask, letting the laugh out.  
“Fuck it’s like 6pm already? I don’t know like an hour? I for sure need a shower” he says laughing with me.  
“I’m coming in pajamas” I say, warning him.  
“Are they the sexy lacy see through kind?” he asks, trying to make me laugh.  
“Oh absolutely. Because my parents wouldn’t question that at all” I say with a loud laugh letting him know it worked.  
“Actually I have on Dylan’s pajama pants and a t-shirt if you have to know” I say as I look down at myself.  
“Dylan’s pants? How the hell. You are like 4 inches tall” He says laughing loudly.  
“Wait which pants?” I hear Dylan yell out in the background.  
“Sorry gotta go!” I yell out before hanging up.  
“I’m so not wearing pajamas” I say out loud as I grab a pair of black leggings out of my dresser and throw them on with my t-shirt.  
“The house shoes stay though” I say to myself as I go tell my parents where I’m going and head out.

I walk up to Nate’s door and knock and can’t figure out why I feel so nervous. When he opens it I can’t help but laugh at the expression on his face.  
“I thought we were wearing pajamas?” he says as he looks down at his checkered pants.  
“Sorry to disappoint” I reply as he opens the door wider and lets me in. After greeting his parents we head down to the basement and I make myself comfortable in my usual spot on his couch as he puts in a movie.  
“What are we watching?” I ask while I kick off my house shoes.  
“Nightmare on Elm Street” he says as he pushes play and comes to join me.  
“Which one?” I ask him while I watch as he sits right next to me.  
“New Nightmare” he says with a smile as the previews start.  
“You good?” he asks while looking over at me with a raised brow.  
“Define good” I reply as I shrug my shoulders.  
“I don’t know, I just want you to be okay. You know I like you” he says as he looks away with a big smile on his face.  
“I like you too, of course” I say back and watch his face change.  
“No, I really like you” he says as he looks back at me with not a single bit of shame.  
“Oh” is all I can manage to get out. I had a feeling but I didn’t imagine he would openly say it within the opening credits of the movie.  
“Oh?” he asks, still smiling at me.  
“I’m not sure how else to respond right now” I say as I feel my cheeks start to burn under his watchful eyes.  
“That’s cool. You’ve got a lot of shit going on up there” he says as he taps the side of my head with his finger.  
“No kidding” I laugh out and the movie starts. We sit quietly watching it for a while and about halfway through he reaches over and takes my hand in his lacing our fingers together. It feels weird at first but I eventually give over to the feeling.  
Shortly after he lets go of my hand and wraps his arm over the back of the couch behind me and takes my hand with his other hand.  
“Listen, I just have to put it out there. I’m not like those other girls you mess with” I say trying to get the point across that this isn’t going any further than this.  
“Well that doesn’t offend me at all” he says looking shocked.  
“I slept in your bed last night. I didn’t think holding your hand was pushing any limits here” he says with a laugh as he squeezes my hand a little harder.  
“I’m just letting you know. That’s not something I’m at all ready for right now. I’m not even sure I’m ready for another relationship, If you can even call what I had that” I say as the ache in my chest slowly creeps up.  
“Hey I get it. We are just hanging out” He says and he lets go of my hand but keeps his arm behind me.  
When the movie ends we decide to go on a food run.  
I drive and we agree on Taco Bell. When we get out and walk in I hear Nate let out a long groan.  
“Out of all the damn places” he says and I look back at him confused as we walk up to the counter.  
“Dude he is about to flip his shit” I hear Dylan say as he walks up beside me.  
“Where the hell did you come from?” I ask while he gives me a quick side hug and looks back over his shoulder. I follow his gaze and land on Eric who is sitting at a table looking like his teeth are going to crumble from him grinding them so hard.  
“Oh great” I say as I quickly turn back around and order my food.  
“This is a fucked up position I’m in right now” Dylan says while running his hand through his hair.  
“You? I’m the one that’s gonna have to fight the fucker off any minute” Nate says before he orders his food and takes his wallet out to pay.  
“Nobody is fighting” I say while I get my cup and go to make my drink.  
“You can’t even say hi to me?” Eric says from behind me as I fill up the cup.  
“Hi” I say as I turn around and walk past him to get a straw.  
“So that’s how it’s going to be from now on?” he asks as he puts his hands on his hips.  
“Once again Eric, i don’t know what you want me to say to you” I reply as I stop what I’m doing and look up at him.  
“Do you love me?” he asks bluntly, catching me off guard.  
“I did love you” I reply not letting my eyes leave his.  
“Did?” he asks as he takes a step closer to me.  
“You fucked all that up, or did you forget that part? About how this isn't my fault” I say back as I put the straw in my cup and turn to walk away.  
“Obviously I know that Y/n” I say and he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him.  
“Are you with Nate now?” he asks, searching my face.  
“I am with Nate at Taco Bell if that’s what you mean” I reply like a smartass.  
“You know what I mean” he says leaning in closer to my face and making me inhale deeply.  
“Me and Nate are friends. You know that” I reply not moving an inch as he holds onto my arm firmly.  
“Oh I forgot, friends have sleepovers and shit” he says as his eyes turn darker.  
“That’s not any of your business anymore” I say back, getting exhausted from the back and forth with him.  
“Dude let it go, and her too” Dylan says as he walks over and pulls me away from Eric and stands between us.  
“You are killing me Y/n. I hope you know that” Eric says as he turns and walks out the door.  
“I’ll call you later” Dylan says before he follows Eric.  
“Well, that was fun” Nate says as he comes up beside me. I look up at him and watch as the smile falls off his face.  
“You are miserable aren’t you?” he asks as his eyes soften. I nod my head yes and bite my bottom lip to stop it from trembling.  
“Come on, let’s go” he says with our bag of food in his hand. ************************TIME OUT!! LET'S TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT! CONTINUE READING FOR READER TO END UP ONE PLACE, CLICK NEXT CHAPTER FOR HER TO END UP IN ANOTHER!*************************** When we pull back up in front of his house I don’t cut the car off but I turn towards him.  
“You don’t have to say anything. I get it” he says before he leans over and kisses my cheek and gets out of the car.  
I sit and watch him go knowing that I probably just ruined something that could have been really good. But I love Eric. And I won’t let Nate be my second choice.

I pull up at my house a little after 11pm. I go to my room and eat my food before getting on my computer to see if Dylan is on. He is. But so is Eric. I look back and forth at the two screen names and eventually my fingers start moving on their own.

Y/n: I do love you. But I’m also very scared of you.  
Rebdomine: Scared of me?  
Y/n: My heart is scared of you.  
Rebdomine: Oh ):  
Y/n: I just wanted you to know.  
Rebdomine: You wanted me to know that you are scared of me?  
Y/n: No. That I still love you.

I quickly sign off and lay down on my bed. I don’t know where we can go from here but at least now he knows how I feel about it all.

The next day is Saturday. When I wake up I shower and get dressed hoping to find my sister so we can find something to do for the day. An hour later we are trying on clothes at the mall and making small talk and I tell her about all the new developments.  
“I think you should give him another chance, he knows he messed up” She says as we sit in the food court eating lunch.  
“That’s hard to do when everytime I see him all I can think about is how much he hurt me” I say while I play with the straw in my cup.  
“I get that too. But if he is stupid enough to hurt you again then I will fuck him up” she says not even playing.  
“I’ll let him know that too,” she adds as we stand and throw our trash away before heading back home.  
When we walk in the door my mom calls out from the living room.  
“Y/n there's something for you in your room” she says as me and my sister look at each other and sprint down the hall.  
“Oh shit” she says when we both see the vase full of sunflowers on my dresser. I walk over and pick up the card and read it out loud.

“Today is the day I start trying to make it all up to you. I’ll call you when I get off work”

“Oh man that’s sweet as fuck” my sister says as she pulls the card out of my hand.  
I can’t help but smile widely as I look at the flowers. He remembered.  
“Hey, will you call in an order at Blackjacks for me? Either one of the two that answers the phone will know it’s me” I say pleading with her.  
“I guess so” she says as she calls and orders some cheese sticks.  
“You better bring those back to me because now I want some” she says with a smile as I sprint back down the hall and out the front door.  
The trip seems like it takes forever and when I finally pull up I walk as fast as I can to the door. Dylan looks up and sees me coming and waves weirdly before he turns his head and I’m assuming tells Eric I’m coming.  
Eric walks out from behind the counter as I walk in the door and I go right into his arms not even trying to hide why I’m here.  
I bury my face in his neck and hug him tightly as he squeezes me back. When he starts to pull his head back to look at me my brain shuts off and I go up on my tippy toes and kiss his lips firmly.  
When I pull back his eyes are wide as he looks down at me in shock before a smirk starts to form on his face.  
“You like the flowers huh?” he asks as the smirk turns into a full smile.  
“Thank you” I say as I smile up at him.  
“I’m assuming these are your breadsticks?” Dylan says interrupting our moment.  
“Yep” I reply still smiling up at Eric.  
“Can I walk you to your car?” he asks knowing we can’t keep holding each other in the lobby of his work.  
I nod my head and grab the box away from Dylan as I walk towards the door.  
Eric follows me to my car and I sit the box on the hood as I lean against it and he comes to stand right in front of me.  
“Can I see you tonight?” he asks as he wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest.  
“I was hoping so” I say as I look up at him.  
He lets his tongue come out and run over his lips as he looks down at me and I can’t help but pull him down to kiss him again. His hand comes up to the side of my face as he lets his tongue come out and go across my bottom lip and I open my mouth slightly letting him in. The kiss is shorter than I expected when he pulls away and turns to leave.  
I grab his hand and pull him back to me and his mouth goes right back to mine and as the kiss deepens I let my hand go up to the back of his head holding him into me.  
This time when we part we stand staring at each other for several minutes before Dylan yells out the restaurant door.  
“I’m not working the rest of this shift alone man!” he yells as he smiles at me and walks back in.  
“I’ll call you as soon as I’m home okay?” Eric asks as he hugs me again and kisses my cheek before he jogs back into his work.  
I drive home on cloud nine trying not to let any of the bad shit in. When I pull up at the house it hits me.  
I left the damn breadsticks on the hood of the car.


	3. Alternate ending!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different ending for the original story because as someone pointed out to me, Not everyone deserves a second chance(:

I walked alone in the dark for what seemed like hours before I finally came to a payphone. I called our phone line only to realize I had left my sister's phone in my room and she was probably fast asleep so I dialed the only other person I could think to call. Dylan. He answered on the second ring and I could hear the alcohol still affecting his speech.  
“Y/n? What the hell are you calling me at 3am for?” he asks, sounding shocked.  
“Because I’m stranded at the gas station and I need a ride” I say as the tears finally start to flow again.  
“What the fuck? What are you talking about?” he asks loudly.  
“What’s going on?” I hear Nate ask in the background.  
“Dylan please come get me” I cry out knowing the phone will cut off at any time.  
“Y/n I’ve been drinking all night I can’t drive” he says sounding worried.  
“I can. Where is she?” Nate says in the background as he takes the phone from Dylan and I tell him which store I’m at.  
“We will be there in like twenty minutes. Don’t get kidnapped” he says, making me smile a little.  
I walk over and sit on a bench outside the store and wait for them to come. I see a car turn in and instantly recognize it as Eric’s and my instincts kick in as I stand and start to walk the opposite way down the road.  
“Y/n get in the car” he yells out as he opens the door and walks towards me. I don’t respond, I just keep walking.  
“You really hate me huh?” he says from right behind me.  
“Just leave me alone” I finally say back as I see Dylan’s black car pull up with Nate behind the wheel and Dylan in the passenger seat.  
I sprint towards the car trying to get away from him and Dylan gets out and lets the seat up for me to get in.  
“How the hell did you two end up out here together?” he asks as I climb in the car.  
“Just drive” I say as he waves to Eric and gets in the car.

By the time we pull up in front of my house it's almost 4am.  
“Please let me sleep somewhere” Dylan moans out as the street light shines in his face.  
“Come on. You know mom and dad won’t mind you being here. And we can just lie and say Nate came out as gay” I say with a laugh as we all quietly sneak in the house and up to my room.  
“They will be gone to work before we get up anyways so they won’t even know anybody was here but you” I say to Dylan as I throw pillows and blankets on the floor for them. Dylan had slept on my floor many of times throughout the years after my parents realized we were 100% platonic.   
Dylan curls up in a ball and pulls the blanket over his head and is out within seconds.  
“I will never get how he does that” I say as I shake my head at Nate who is laying on the floor opposite Dylan.  
“Y/n are you okay?” he asks as he looks up at me with a worried look. I shake my head no in response and cover my face with my blanket trying to hide my sorrow.  
I hear him get up and I feel the bed dip down behind me as he lays down with me and holds me while I cry.  
I open my eyes sometime the next day and feel Nate’s arms still wrapped around me and I sink back into the comfort of being held as I drift back to sleep.  
“What the fuck?” I hear Dylan say loudly waking me up as I open my eyes and see him sitting straight up looking at us.  
“Hey no, she was upset and I fell asleep” Nate says as he moves off the bed and stands up stretching.  
“That’s not what that looked like at all” Dylan says with a big goofy grin on his face.  
“Shut up” I say as I throw my pillow at him and stand up and walk into my bathroom. I look horrible. My eyes are swollen from the thousands of tears I had cried. My hair is in knots. I have to get my shit together.  
I brush my teeth and wash my face and brush through my hair before I walk out to see the boys folding the blankets to put away.  
“Knock knock” my sister says as she opens the door and walks in.  
‘Hey do you have my pho” she starts to say before she freezes in shock.  
“Why are there two boys in your room? I mean this one I get” she says pointing at Dylan.  
“But why is Nate in your room and I know you just woke up?” she asks with a smile.  
“You guys are the worst” I say as I pick up her phone and toss it to her.  
“If you say so” she says with a smile as she walks out of the room.  
“We should go. My mom is probably pissed” Dylan says as he puts his shoes on and gives me a quick hug before walking out of my room.  
“I guess we are leaving” Nate says as he walks over and gives me a big hug picking me up off the ground as he does.  
“You know where to find me” he says over his shoulder with a smile as he also disappears.  
“What the fuck” I breathe out as I fall down on my bed.

After a shower and food my parents get home and I hang out in the living room with them for a while before I go back to my room and sit down at my computer. 

Rebdomine: Can we talk?  
Y/n: No.  
Rebdomine: Never?

I close the chat window and don’t respond. I can’t cry over him anymore.

Wurmhole: You better be glad I love you. My mom was super pissed until she realized I was out saving your ass.  
Y/n: You know I love you Dylan. Thank you.  
Wurmhole: Nate wants to know if you love him to(:  
Y/n: Does Nate ever go to his own house?  
Wurmhole: he said he will go if you will go with him  
Wurmhole: I did not write that hahahaha  
Y/n: I figured. Nate you are crazy.  
Wurmhole: He says he was being serious though hehe

I sit back for a minute and reread it before I respond. I mean we have been friends forever so I don’t know why that would be weird.

Y/n: Tell him to call me.

Not three minutes later my phone rings.  
“Don’t make this weird” I say with a laugh.  
“You don’t make it weird. Come watch a movie with me?” Nate asks and I can hear the smile in his voice.  
“Eww god no” I say trying to hide my laugh.  
“Well, can’t say I didn’t try” he replies trying to sound sad.  
“Shut up idiot. When?” I ask, letting the laugh out.  
“Fuck it’s like 6pm already? I don’t know like an hour? I for sure need a shower” he says laughing with me.  
“I’m coming in pajamas” I say, warning him.  
“Are they the sexy lacy see through kind?” he asks, trying to make me laugh.  
“Oh absolutely. Because my parents wouldn’t question that at all” I say with a loud laugh letting him know it worked.  
“Actually I have on Dylan’s pajama pants and a t-shirt if you have to know” I say as I look down at myself.  
“Dylan’s pants? How the hell. You are like 4 inches tall” He says laughing loudly.  
“Wait which pants?” I hear Dylan yell out in the background.  
“Sorry gotta go!” I yell out before hanging up.  
“I’m so not wearing pajamas” I say out loud as I grab a pair of black leggings out of my dresser and throw them on with my t-shirt.  
“The house shoes stay though” I say to myself as I go tell my parents where I’m going and head out.

I walk up to Nate’s door and knock and can’t figure out why I feel so nervous. When he opens it I can’t help but laugh at the expression on his face.  
“I thought we were wearing pajamas?” he says as he looks down at his checkered pants.  
“Sorry to disappoint” I reply as he opens the door wider and lets me in. After greeting his parents we head down to the basement and I make myself comfortable in my usual spot on his couch as he puts in a movie.  
“What are we watching?” I ask while I kick off my house shoes.  
“Nightmare on Elm Street” he says as he pushes play and comes to join me.  
“Which one?” I ask him while I watch as he sits right next to me.  
“New Nightmare” he says with a smile as the previews start.  
“You good?” he asks while looking over at me with a raised brow.  
“Define good” I reply as I shrug my shoulders.  
“I don’t know, I just want you to be okay. You know I like you” he says as he looks away with a big smile on his face.  
“I like you too, of course” I say back and watch his face change.  
“No, I really like you” he says as he looks back at me with not a single bit of shame.  
“Oh” is all I can manage to get out. I had a feeling but I didn’t imagine he would openly say it within the opening credits of the movie.  
“Oh?” he asks, still smiling at me.  
“I’m not sure how else to respond right now” I say as I feel my cheeks start to burn under his watchful eyes.  
“That’s cool. You’ve got a lot of shit going on up there” he says as he taps the side of my head with his finger.  
“No kidding” I laugh out and the movie starts. We sit quietly watching it for a while and about halfway through he reaches over and takes my hand in his lacing our fingers together. It feels weird at first but I eventually give over to the feeling.  
Shortly after he lets go of my hand and wraps his arm over the back of the couch behind me and takes my hand with his other hand.  
“Listen, I just have to put it out there. I’m not like those other girls you mess with” I say trying to get the point across that this isn’t going any further than this.  
“Well that doesn’t offend me at all” he says looking shocked.  
“I slept in your bed last night. I didn’t think holding your hand was pushing any limits here” he says with a laugh as he squeezes my hand a little harder.  
“I’m just letting you know. That’s not something I’m at all ready for right now. I’m not even sure I’m ready for another relationship, If you can even call what I had that” I say as the ache in my chest slowly creeps up.  
“Hey I get it. We are just hanging out” He says and he lets go of my hand but keeps his arm behind me.  
When the movie ends we decide to go on a food run.  
I drive and we agree on Taco Bell. When we get out and walk in I hear Nate let out a long groan.  
“Out of all the damn places” he says and I look back at him confused as we walk up to the counter.  
“Dude he is about to flip his shit” I hear Dylan say as he walks up beside me.  
“Where the hell did you come from?” I ask while he gives me a quick side hug and looks back over his shoulder. I follow his gaze and land on Eric who is sitting at a table looking like his teeth are going to crumble from him grinding them so hard.  
“Oh great” I say as I quickly turn back around and order my food.  
“This is a fucked up position I’m in right now” Dylan says while running his hand through his hair.  
“You? I’m the one that’s gonna have to fight the fucker off any minute” Nate says before he orders his food and takes his wallet out to pay.  
“Nobody is fighting” I say while I get my cup and go to make my drink.  
“You can’t even say hi to me?” Eric says from behind me as I fill up the cup.  
“Hi” I say as I turn around and walk past him to get a straw.  
“So that’s how it’s going to be from now on?” he asks as he puts his hands on his hips.  
“Once again Eric, i don’t know what you want me to say to you” I reply as I stop what I’m doing and look up at him.  
“Do you love me?” he asks bluntly, catching me off guard.  
“I did love you” I reply not letting my eyes leave his.  
“Did?” he asks as he takes a step closer to me.  
“You fucked all that up, or did you forget that part? About how this isn't my fault” I say back as I put the straw in my cup and turn to walk away.  
“Obviously I know that Y/n” I say and he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him.  
“Are you with Nate now?” he asks, searching my face.  
“I am with Nate at Taco Bell if that’s what you mean” I reply like a smartass.  
“You know what I mean” he says leaning in closer to my face and making me inhale deeply.  
“Me and Nate are friends. You know that” I reply not moving an inch as he holds onto my arm firmly.  
“Oh I forgot, friends have sleepovers and shit” he says as his eyes turn darker.  
“That’s not any of your business anymore” I say back, getting exhausted from the back and forth with him.  
“Dude let it go, and her too” Dylan says as he walks over and pulls me away from Eric and stands between us.  
“You are killing me Y/n. I hope you know that” Eric says as he turns and walks out the door.  
“I’ll call you later” Dylan says before he follows Eric.  
“Well, that was fun” Nate says as he comes up beside me. I look up at him and see the forced smile on his face and somehow it makes me feel better.  
“Come on, let’s go” he says with our bag of food in his hand.  
When we pull back up in front of his house I cut the car off and turn towards him.  
“You don’t have to say anything. I get it” he says before he leans over and kisses my cheek and reaches for the door handle.  
“You get what?” I ask as I grab the back of his shirt pulling him to sit back down.  
He turns to look at me with a confused look on his face.  
“I get that you are hung up on him” he says and his head tilts slightly while his eyes search my face.  
“Then you don’t get it at all” I reply and shake my head no.  
“I don’t get it then, you are right. What’s happening here?” he asks as he pulls a goofy looking face trying to break the awkwardness.  
“What’s happening is that I realized in the last few hours that I think I really like you too” I reply and can’t make myself look at him.  
“Oh yeah? How did I manage to make that happen?” he asks while leaning down to try to make me look at him.  
“Just by being you. And I just have this feeling that you would never make me cry unless it’s from laughter” I reply while still avoiding eye contact.  
“Not just that, If you are saying what it feels like you are saying then I will crush anyone who even attempts to make you sad” he says and I finally let my eyes find his.  
We just sit looking at each other for a long time but when he squints his brows at me I burst out laughing at the weirdness of it all.  
“Why do I all of a sudden feel so shy with you?” I laugh out.  
“Because you just finally let me out of the friend zone” he laughs out and lets his body relax as he does.  
“Finally?” I ask when the statement catches me off guard.  
“Yeah finally. Don’t act like I haven’t been flirting with you since freshman year” he replies.  
“That was flirting?” I ask as I suck my bottom lip in trying not to smile.  
“That was for sure my attempt at flirting” He laughs out causing me to join him.  
“You really didn’t know?” he asks once the laughter dies down.  
“I had an idea, I guess” I reply.  
“I had no idea I was that bad at flirting. It’s worked on everybody else” he says as he shakes his head.  
“Oh please don’t go there and kill the moment. And again, I’m not like the others Nate” I say back while I look at him and hope he gets it.  
“That is so true. And I like that” he says while reaching over and taking my hand and I let him.  
“Let’s go in and watch another movie or something” he says before letting go of my hand and grabbing the bag of now cold food.  
“It’s late, I don’t want to piss off your parents” I reply as I shake my head no.  
“You have got to be joking. My mom has been waiting on this for a long ass time” he says with a smile as he gets out of my car and waits for me to join him.

When we walk in his parents are still in the living room watching tv. We say hello and then head back down to the basement. I force down my cold Quesadilla as he finishes off his food and cleans the mess up to take upstairs and throw away. When he is gone I stand and go to the entertainment center and look through the movies and pull out The Dream Child. Might as well continue the marathon.  
I’m kneeling on the floor trying to start the movie when I feel him walk up behind me.  
“I was right by the way” he says, making me stand up to face him.  
“About?” I ask, tilting my head to the side.  
“About mom being all in with this me and you thing” he says as he takes a step closer to me.  
“Of course you went straight up and told her” I laugh out and feel my cheeks get hot.  
“Sure did” he says while taking another step bringing us so close I have to bend my neck and look up to see him.  
I feel my heart start to race when he brings his arms out and holds onto my hips with both hands.  
“Can I kiss you Y/n?” he asks while still looking down at me.  
I nod my head yes as he leans down and places a very soft kiss on my lips before leaning back up with a smile.  
“That’s it?” I blurt out making his head jerk to the side.  
“I thought we were taking things slow Y/n” he says with a laugh while pulling away from me.  
“Ah right” I reply as I follow him to the couch and sit a little bit away from him.  
“Come here” he laughs out while pulling me closer to him. I lean my back into his side and he brings his arm to lay around my waist as we sit together in silence watching the movie.  
He lets his other arm come around me and starts to draw little patterns on my hand with his finger and I smile to myself before turning my head to look at him.  
‘What?” he asks, smiling back at me.  
I move around to face him with my body and reach up, laying my hand on the side of his face and pull him down to me pressing my lips to his.  
He starts to pull away but I hold him into me with my hand now on the back of his head and he gives in parting his lips as our tongues meet for the first time.  
There’s no awkwardness to it as we both sink into the kiss and his hand comes up to my cheek.  
I feel my body start to react and pull away from him out of breath and shaking slightly.  
“Wow” he says loudly with his hand still on my cheek.  
The one word makes me smile like crazy and I turn my head hoping to calm the atmosphere down a little.  
“I really want to do that some more” he says, trying to bring my face back to his.  
“I think we may need to separate for a minute” I reply as I scoot further away from him on the couch.  
“I hate that idea” he laughs out joking with me but not fighting me on it.  
“I’m good with whatever pace you set here” he says while sitting back on the couch again.  
“Thanks” I reply, trying not to let it be known that I hate myself for stopping it.

Not long after he walks me to my car and opens the door for me and when I get in he kneels down beside it looking in at me.  
“I have to say that I'm pretty excited for school to start Tuesday so I can see you everyday again” I say catching him off guard and a huge smile forms on his face.  
“And I’m happy that you feel that way” he says before leaning in and planting a firm kiss on my lips.  
“Can I call you tomorrow?” he asks as he stands up.  
“You don’t have to ask that anymore” I reply and shoot him a smile before closing my door and pulling away.

Nate came over and spent the day at my house Sunday and we agreed that I would ride to school with him on Tuesday.   
I got up Tuesday morning and took extra time getting myself ready. First day of my Senior year and all.  
I had compared my schedule with Nate and Dylan and was happy that I would be with at least one of them in every single class. This was going to be a good year.  
When we drove up to the school we got out and walked in with our hands laced together causing several members of our group to make comments either picking at us or letting us know it was about time.  
Me and Dylan had been sharing a locker since freshman year and there was not stopping it this year either. I was throwing my stuff inside it as Dylan and Nate stood behind me talking when Eric walked up and cleared his throat loudly causing me to turn and look at him. I immediately turned back around and started grabbing the stuff I needed for first hour, ignoring him and pissing him off more.  
“Y/n can we talk?” he asks and I turn back around and reach down and grab onto Nate's hand.  
“Sure, talk” I reply as I squeeze his hand tightly.  
Nate looks down at me with a smile before he turns his head back to Eric who has his mouth hanging open and his fists balled up at his sides.  
“Yeah let’s not” Nate says as he pulls on my arm and leads me down the hall.  
“He is definitely about to throw a tantrum” Dylan says as he sprints to catch up with us and we all walk inside the first class of the day.  
The rest of the day goes by pretty uneventful and as we are walking to Nate's car I see Eric floor it out of the parking lot.  
“If I ignore him will he eventually go away?” I ask with a laugh.  
“It wouldn’t work if you tried that on me” he says as we get inside his car.

The first half of the school year flew by and before I knew it me and my sister were shopping for my prom dress together. Nate and I had been official for eight months and I had never been so happy in my life. Eric eventually moved on and quit messing with me other than the random times I would look up and catch him staring at me.  
The night of prom Nate and his parents came to my house for pictures and to see us off and we spent the night dancing idiotically to all the fast songs and holding each other close during the slow ones.  
When the prom was over we all went back to Dylan’s house for the after party. His parents graciously loaned us the house for the night after a million promises that we would be “good”.  
When everything died down, me and Nate laid on a pallet on Dylan's bedroom floor while the owner of the room laid passed out in his bed.  
Nate leans down on top of me and smiles at me with a wicked look.  
“No” I say with a laugh as I push him away playfully.  
“I know I know. Damnit” he says with a laugh before kissing my cheek and laying down and pulling me to him. I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes as I snuggle into his arms.  
“I wish this would never end” he says, making me open my eyes.  
I scoot up and snuggle my face into his neck as I start to fall asleep.  
“I love you” he blurts out, making my eyes shoot back open and my heart start to race.  
“I love you” I whisper out and he turns his head as I lean up and place a kiss on his lips before snuggling back in and sleeping soundly next to the guy who healed my heart.


End file.
